User blog:ThePerpetual/Assorted Hero's Path Calculations for Reference
Just so I can keep track of them on a place that isn't the pages itself. Don't want them to get too cluttered with numbers, right? Also because, well, I design a story first, then work out how strong that would make the characters, not the other way around. The characters weren't deliberately invented for the purpose of being used on this site, haha. Act I Lightning-Speed Cannonballs This one is relatively simple: Captain Darte Jones's flying ship Skyweave uses a Magitek galvanizer to fire leaden cannonballs at the speed of lightning towards his targets without incinerating them due to the immense launce force/friction. This, of course, would carry a lot of energy with the shot: Mass: Given this was a 5-6 inch diameter shot, about, I'll use a low end (18 lbs., or 8.16 kg), a mid end (24 lbs, or 10.89 kg), and a high end (32 lbs., or 14.52 kg) source Velocity: 440000 m/s, or the speed of lightning KE (Low-End): 789888000000 Joules, or 188.79 Tons of TNT KE (Mid-End): 1054150000000 Joules, or 251.95 Tons of TNT KE (High-End) 1405540000000 Joules, or 335.93 Tons of TNT So there's the Multi-City Block. Scales handily to our protagonists, who can block/reflect said shots with their bare hands. Speaking of, a single swing of a sword/fist (120 degrees) isn't too rough to accomplish for such characters even within a distance as short as one-tenth a meter (or, about 4 inches.) So, Zain's Height: 5'11" (1.803 m) Arm Length: 7/15ths of total height, about, or (1.803 x 7/15 = 0.841 m) This is the "radius" of a complete circular swing about Zain, so we need to find one-third of the circumference (120 degrees) from here- R'adius x 2 = '''D'iameter = 1.682 m D(π) = 'C'ircumference = 5.284 m C/3 = 1.761 m So, 1.761 m in the time it takes the lightning-speed projectile to travel 0.1- (1.761/0.1) = 17.61 times faster than lightning (440000 m/s) = 7748400 m/sec, or Mach 22590.09. 2.58% of light speed... nice. ''EDIT''' (05/16/19): I'm not really comfy with using ~4 inches as the distance within which they can "Perfect Parry" such attacks at the "Last Second", since I don't really see it as obvious that moving that much faster than them is really doing anything but bat them aside, as opposed to parry them. (It's also inconsistent with the Skyweave's fusillades being a legitimate threat, among other things.) A better distance would probably be half the length of the Virtum Aeternam longsword: from the moment the shot comes in range, to the moment at which the center of mass of the blade appears to make contact with and deflect it. Since the Virtum Aeternam is on the larger end of (realistically sized) longswords, the blade would likely be about 1.1 meters. In other words, the distance would be 0.55 meters, that this lightning-fast projectile moves as Zain's arm swings 1.761 meters. (1.761/0.55) * 440000 m/s = 1408800 m/s, or Mach 4107.29. Massively Hypersonic+... ~3.2 times lightning speed. Which is consistent with Tessera's lightning-based tomfoolery. Zain vs Tessera There's another thing I can calculate, I think- part of the first battle between Tessera and Zain, immediately before Zain gets the upper hand and inadvertently reawakens the Nureonago form. When I first envisioned this scene in my head, to convey these extreme speeds to myself, I imagined a world where time was nearly stopped entirely, with the rain drops suspended in midair, the wind silent and impotent, and the strikes of lightning in the background moving in incredible slow-motion. What I'm getting at? In the time it takes for this exchange to happen, only a single lightning-strike manages to make it to the earth, its thunderous clap marking it's conclusion. The exchange consists, first, of ~25 swings on the ground, with 5 ~3 meter dashes scattered throughout followed by Tessera feinting past Zain to land a few more hits, and Superman-punch lift him into the sky beyond the clouds. Recovering from that, Zain intercepts the next blow, a high-speed exchange of swings and dashes (~500 of the former, ~10 more of the latter) ensue, cutting apart the clouds into tiny ribbons and dispersing the rain in all directions. Zain, at last, manages to get the clean shot in, burying his weapon in Tessera's chest and sending the pair of them back to Earth. But, well, how far was this? The immediate problem I face is that this battle took place in a hollowed-out, dormant volcanic chamber, well above 2000 meters as is commonly assumed for cloud height... that said, Tessera had (slowly) created this thunderstorm herself, relative to her position, prior to this encounter, and so... I suppose I could use something to this effect? I feel I should halve the distance to 1000 m, between the clouds and the top of the mountain, myself, since I generally envision them as being a lot closer. I'll use three "ends", again- low-end, assuming they only made it to the lowest edge of the clouds and back (1000 x 2 = 2000 m), mid-end, assuming they made it well into the clouds before stopping, fighting, and returning ((1000+1000) x 2 = 4000 m), and high-end, assuming they made it halfway into the height of the storm cloud, which according to this at least is 12000 meters (1000+6000) x 2 = 14000 m). I saw 13000 m floating around, too, so... believable? Since all of these are relative to the time it took the lightning to strike down, to reach the dormant ~50 meter Yggdrasil tree from said clouds, all distances will be divided by (1000 - 50 =) 950 meters to see how fast, relative to lightning, they are. First, though, let's count up all the motions (or most of them, anyways): 525 swings x 1.761 m/swing (previously calculated) = 924.5 meters 15 dashes x ~3.0 m/dash = 15.0 meters Low-End: 2939.5/950 = 3.094 x lightning speed, or 1361360 m/s, or Mach 3968.98. Mid-End: 4939.5/950 = 5.199 x lightning speed, or 2287560 m/s, or Mach 6669.37 High-End: 14939.5/950 = 15.726 x lightning speed, or 6919440 m/s, or Mach 20173.29. ''Woa Their full mass can't really be applied to KE, I don't think, since both Zain and Tessera are in their kether/lightning forms for both the ascent into and descent from the clouds. I could, however, get the mass of a human arm and an average longsword, and plug those in- Mass of Arm: ~5.3% of body's total mass (161 lbs. = 73.03 kg), or (0.053 x 73.03 =) 3.87 kg Mass of Longsword: ~4.5 lbs, or 2.04 kg 3.87 + 2.04 = 5.91 kg Kinetic Energy (Low-End): 5.4765e+12 Joules, or 1.309 Kilotons of TNT Kinetic Energy (Mid-End): 1.5463e+13 Joules, or 3.696 Kilotons of TNT Kinetic Energy (High-End): 1.4148e+14 Joules, or 33.815 Kilotons of TNT Double Woa Guess the protagonists are Small Town level by Act I, or something. ''EDIT (05/16/19): So, uh, Zain lacks a "Kether Form", and he mostly just teleports with Hero's Path now. Also, other aspects of canon changed (ex. Zain doesn't ''stab people in canon). In other words, this feat basically doesn't exist anymore, though Zain still yeets Tessera to Earth at speeds enough to match/exceed a nearby lightning bolt- 45.3 kg (Tessera's Mass) * 0.5 * (440000 m/s)^2 = 4.38504e+12 Joules, or 1.048 Kilotons of TNT minimum. A low-end, but still, oof. (Also, even if it were, apparently the mass of even a larger longsword is closer to 1.5 kg, though I guess the abnormally hefty crossguard and pommel might make up for that? Would shave a few hundred Tons of TNT off the result, regardless, I think.) EDIT Pt. 2: Apparently Force = Mass * Acceleration is a thing here that applies to Lifting Strength, so that's probably a hella strong Lifting Feat Storm Cloud distance being 460 meters would make the time frame for something moving 440000 m/s to reach the bottom (460/440000) = 0.001045 seconds. Acceleration = Δv / Δt, or (440000 m/sec)/(0.001045 sec), or 421052631.579 m/s^2. There's our A. M is just Tessera's mass of 45.3 kg, so then we'd get 19073684210.5 Newtons of Force. I'm told that 9.81 Newtons is equal to lifting one kilogram, so /9.81 and the final result is 1944310317.08 kg of effective Lift, or 1.94 times baseline Class M. ...that said, After the Storm Tessera did disperse the storm over the volcano that Dragonwood Village was situated upon, albeit kinda slowly That's got to be worth something, right? Seeing as the Worldwood Shrine (the top of the summit) was intended to be one of the tallest mountains in Colorado, using the minimum height of one of the Colorada "fourteeners" seems to fit in this case (and a 45 degree slope assumption, since that too is a lowball as you'll see.) This gives us 4269 meters to work with, for our base height. DMUA said at one point that Storm Clouds are usually assumed to be ~460 meters high, so this being imagined within that ballpark/created by Tessera herself means that all 4269 of that cuts into our height: (8000 - 4269 =) 3731 meters. And the radius of our cylinder would just be the 4269 of before, since that's the width of the mountain, so... 2.13613e+11 m^3, * 1.003 = 2.14254e+11 kg. Since the storm was dispersed enough within "a few minutes" of dialogue, wrapping up the Arc, etc.: enough to not be raining over Dragonwood (about halfway down the mountain, I'd think) anymore after Tessera waved her hand and some air ripples carried Zain's power with the Malkuth up into the air to poke holes in the Banemist: I think that a few minutes is a serviceable Mid-End timeframe. Two as a High-End, and four as a Low-End... And, dispersal distance of (4269/2) = 2134.5 meters in all cases. Low-end: 2134.5 meters / 240 meters = 8.89 m/s Mid-end: 2134.5 meters / 180 seconds = 11.86 m/s High-end: 2134.5 meters / 120 seconds = 17.79 m/s Plug that in to a nifty KE Calculator, and... Low-End: 8.46647e+12 Joules, or 2.024 Kilotons of TNT. Mid-End: 1.9107e+13 Joules, or 3.601 Kilotons of TNT. High-End: 3.3904e+13 Joules, or 8.103 Kilotons of TNT. ...so, nothing really changed on that front. Flying to New York Because I had originally structured this game as per a video game, I had made it so that the protagonists can fly from any location in the game to any other that is cleared of the Banemist in the time it would take for a loading screen to elapse, plus a short cinematic before and after. This totals up, by my estimation, to be 20-30 seconds, about, which will be my timeframes for all such feats henceforth. Dragonwood, the first location available in the "game" (if we can refer to a fan-made verse as such), is set somewhere in Colorado- where, specifically, I never really determined. One of the first locations unlocked by the protagonists, after Zain and Tessera's initial schism resolves, they hug it out, etc., is New York City, to which a path through the Banemist is cleared. According to a quick internet search, this is a distance of about 2697 kilometers... so, Low-End: 2697000 m/30 sec = 89900 m/s, or Mach 262.10 Mid-End: 2697000 m/25 sec = 107880 m/s, or Mach 314.52 High-End: 269700 m/20 sec = 134850 m/s, or Mach 393.15 Nice travel speed feat, which can be casually replicated whenever they feel like making the trip. In fact, I'll bet I can get KE out of this. This time, I'll use Marcus Osion's mass (aka "Magus"), since he's a big boi and his KE as a 210 lbs. (95.25 kg) guy would be > that of Zain and especially Tess, despite being a tad weaker overall- Low-End KE: 384905700000 Joules, or 91.99 Tons of TNT Mid-End KE: 554264200000 Joules, or 132.47 Tons of TNT High-End KE: 866037900000 Joules, or 206.99 Tons of TNT Well, that's looking pretty consistent about now. ''EDIT (05/16/19): One, just moving places no longer qualifies for KE, not that it really matters here. Two, more pertinently, the primary canon directs Zain/Tessera/Magus to fly to Houston, first, where Rune (Darius Freeman) first catches wind of their activities. The distance between Colorado and Houston is quite a bit shorter than that of Low-End: 1329440 m/30 sec = 44314.67 m/s, or Mach 129.20 Mid-End: 1329440 m/25 sec = 53177.60 m/s, or Mach 155.04 High-End: 1329440 m/20 sec = 66472.0 m/s, or Mach 193.80 Which is still Massively Hypersonic, just a lot less so. Finally, a lifting strength calculation: Throwing A Purple Person Towards the end of the Unseen Village section of the first area Zain encounters, a massive giant, once a sentinel at rest in front of a cave entrance, is petrified into violet Yesod-infused crystal. Zain's response, of course, is to simply pick the sitting statue up, and toss it aside. But how heavy was it? Well, for starters, we need to find the mass of the average human, as well as their height. Last I checked, these values were 70 kg and 1.74 meters, about: simple enough. However, this particular giant belonged to the race of Mountain Giants, which tend to measure roughly 25 feet (7.62 meters) tall. That would make our giant (7.62/1.74 =) 4.38 times taller than the average dude. Assuming roughly average build... that makes him 70 x (4.38)^3 = 5881.94 kg. But... all of this still assumes the guy is made of meat. Currently, he is made of violet crystal- the closest thing I can think of is amethyst, which has a density of 2.65 g/cubic centimeter (2650 kg/cubic meter.) Compare that to the human body density of 985 kg/cubic meter, and... 5881.94 kg x (2650/985) = 15824.51 kg So, Class 25. That's not bad. 'EDIT' (05/16/19): This feat's completely redundant/a bit feat beyond being a more casual showing I guess, but I want practice with this new F = MA tool for Lifting Strength, so I want to go find more practice I had figured Zain kinda just tossed the crystallized giant off to the side, about thirty feet or so, so... I guess I could use t = √(2y/g) to determine the timeframe, with y being Zain's height of 1.82 meters and g being just, you know, the rate of gravity. √(21.82/9.8) = 0.609 seconds 30 feet = 9.144 meters, and 9.144 meters/0.609 seconds = 15.015 meters/second. (15.015 m/sec)/(0.0609 sec) = 24.655 m/s/s. (15824.51 * 24.655) / 9.8 = 39810.81 kg effective lift. Or, 1.59 times baseline Class 50, almost four-fifths of Class 100. Okay, okay... Act II Round two, let's go. Metenros Makes Mountains One of the first of the two mountain feats Metenros pulls off during his battle with the protagonists. A small chain of mountains- roughly seven- burst forth from beneath the earth to impede Zain and friends, rising to their full height in roughly 4 seconds. That sounds like Kinetic Energy to me... A lot of what I've been seeing online recently says that the average height of a mountain is ~3750 meters... I'll stick with 2000 meters as a low-end, for now, and make the slope 45 degrees so that I can also use it for my radius. Volume of Mountains: 8377600000 cubic meters each, about, or (8377600000 x 7 =) 58643200000 cubic meters The density of granite is 2.75 g/cub. cm, or 2750 kg/cub. m, so the mass here is 1.6127e+14 kg And the speed? Well, if they move to their full height in approximately 4 seconds, it's as simple as 2000 meters/4 seconds = 500 meters/second. Plug this all in to the kinetic energy calculator... Kinetic Energy: 2.0159e+19 Joules, or 4.82 Gigatons of TNT Not bad, not bad. But... Grand Mountain Slam Metenros's second mountain feat, in which he creates an two halves of a mountain and, having trapped Zain in his created web, slams each half together without further ado. How much kinetic energy might this be? Fortunately, we can reuse the parameters of the mountains from before, so Height: 2000 meters Radius: 2000 meters Volume: 8377600000 cubic meters Mass: 2.3038e+13 kg Since each half started about one diameter apart from the other, each moved approximately half its diameter (its radius) in about half a second, or so, so (2000/0.5 =) 4000.0 m/s Kinetic Energy: 1.8430e+20 Joules, or 44.05 Gigatons of TNT. Not bad, not bad... Breaking Out Zain manages to not only break free from Metenros's web while in this predicament, he also cracks apart and lifts the whole top half of the mountain up, tossing it towards Metenros to distract him from his next attack. Just a quick lifting strength thing- Top "Half" of the mountain is actually a lot less than half of its mass, since it has halved height and radius (1000 meters each) This comes out to be 1/8th the total mass, or (2.3038e+13/8 =) 2.8798e+12 kg. Lower-end Class T. Around The World More Traveling Feats Areas all over the world begin to open up around now, which means the previous timeframe can be plugged into the distance of half of the world's circumference (40075000 m/2 = 20037500 meters). Low-End: 20037500 m/ 30 sec = 667916.7 m/s, or Mach 1947.28. Mid-End: 20037500 m/ 25 sec = 801500.0 m/s, or Mach 2336.73. High-End: 20037500 m/ 20 sec = 1001875.0 m/s, or Mach 2920.92. Act III To The Moon The surface of the moon is a place that can be traveled to during Ruin's siege upon Earth... distance to the moon is 382500 km on average. 382500000 meters / 30 seconds = 12750000 m/s, or 0.0425 C 382500000 meters / 25 seconds = 15300000 m/s, or 0.051 C 382500000 meters / 20 seconds = 19125000 m/s, or 0.0638 C Simple, simple. ...That's No Moon-! Later on, Tessera pierces through a massive space station/mech thing of sorts, called the Starfall. Large enough to "cast a shadow across all of India", and piloted by Ruin at its core, Tessera's beam not only pierced its outer shell and blasted through Ruin to the other side, it also blew up the Starfall itself. Notably, no debris from the station itself rained upon Earth, having been scattered into motes of dust and the occasional small chunk of debris: So, vaporization, or at least... half, if not more of it, was. (Edit: I'll assume all, below, since it'll not make a very big difference, but you'll see on that one.) I'll assume a metal presumably similar to iron. EDIT (04/02/19): Scrapping some previous versions of the calculation, from before, and redoing this using my almighty powers to draw out roughly what I had imagined in 3D Paint. TessKiThunder3D2.png|Drawing the shot- TessKiThunderPixel.png|Then realigning and measuring it. The red is the Starfall, being pushed towards Earth: the green. That gold is used for the Ki Thunder in this instance, which traveled the marked distance in a single "shot", or frame (0.33 seconds). After the nova emanating from the point of contact dissipates enough to be transparent (a couple of seconds), the whole thing can be seen to have expanded from the point of contact, a cloud of tiny metal pieces floating away from the core, where Ruin exploded. Earth's Diameter: 12742000 meters Starfall: 12742000 * (23/115) = 2548400 meters, divided by 2 = 1274200 meters in radius. Or, for the volume of the sphere, 8.6656e+18 cubic meters. Assuming 80% hollowness inside of the ship (which effectively divides the volume, and thus mass, by 5), and using iron's density of 7860 kg/cubic meter, the mass of the Starfall is 1.3622e+22 kg. Specific Heat of Iron: 460 J/kg*K Room Temperature (assuming most of the steel was kept regulated, as the inside of it was relatively Earth-like while Zain's crew was infiltrating it.): ~23 degrees Celsius Boiling Point of Iron: 2861 degrees Celsius 2861-23 = 2838 degree Delta Latent Heat of Fusion (Iron): 247112.54 Latent Heat of Vaporization (Iron): 6213627 (1.3622e+22 kg) * (460 J/kg*K) * (2838 K) + (1.3622e+22 kg) * (247112.54) + (1.3622e+22 kg) * (6213627) = 1.0579e+29 Joules. Or, 25.28 Exatons of TNT. Multi-Continent level+ on its own, but... There's also the Kinetic Energy from the Starfall being pushed to each side, (3.61/2) = 1.805 pixels in each direction. First, each pixel is equal to 12742000 meters/115 px = 110800 meters/px With this taking ~2 seconds, the speed of dispersal will equal 55400 meters/second. Plugging this into our mass of 1.3622e+22 kg, we get 2.0904e+31 Joules, or ~5.00 Zettatons. Adding these together yields a final value of 2.1009e+31 Joules, or 5.02 Zettatons. Small Planet level. "Lightning Moves Faster Than Lightning" EDIT (04/02/19): Using the above shot in place of the old values, now. That distance, being single-frame, is still almost definitely quite fast. ...and Ruin dodges these nigh-point blank in the ensuing person-to-person fight... 110800 meters/px * 334.77 px = 37092516 meters, / (1/30 seconds) for the timeframe = 1112775480 meters/second. Or, 3.71 times the speed of light. Basically just a laser, really. Act IV Maintaining Equilibrium The ''Genesis Egg: Tiphareth obtained by Zain during the fourth Act is revealed to not only be the true form of the Sun, which is in fact it's physical manifestation as a guardian of humanity, but the force responsible for maintaining the orbit and Manifestation of the Celestial Warspheres on the solar system's outer edge, which serves as its last line of defense against the growing Qlippoth incursion that Ruin's forces were fleeing. Most of these Warspheres are each roughly identical to the Starfall, the Starfall having been one such sphere re-purposed for use against Earth's defense forces by Ruin's magitek engineers- however, there exists one of roughly comparable size to the Earth itself, having been modeled after it as a sort of sanctuary for life... Inverse Square Law Time, I guess?! The formula is E= 4*U*((Er/Br)^2), where *U = the body's GBE, *Er = the explosion's radius, *Br = the body's radius, *And E = energy total. Finding the GBE in and of itself might be a pain... U = 3G(M^2)/5R, where *G = the gravitational constant (6.674e-11) *M = the mass (in this case, 2.16642e+20 cub. meters of sphere with 80% hollowness * 7900 kg/cub. meter = 1.7114718e+24 kg) *R = the radius (6371000 meters) So, 3(6.674e-11)((1.7114718e+24)^2) / 5(6371000) = U = 1.84107e+31 Joules. Plugging this in... The explosion radius would have to be well beyond the distance between the Sun and Pluto (30 AU), since they reside at the far edge of the Kuiper belt, towards the edge of the "inner" Solar System. I'll use it's outer edge (50 AU) as my distance 1 AU = ~1.496e+11 meters, *50 = 7.48e+12 meters And now, 4(1.84107e+31)((7.48e+12/6371000)^2) = F (Final energy), F = 1.015122e+44 Joules, or 1.015 Foe. Large Star level. ...which, well, is weak on its own, but it's important to remember that there's a lot of these things. At least three for every Earth-to-Sun distance of space (0.333 AU each) around the perimeter of the Kuiper Belt... though, probably a good bit more. Something like the distance between the Earth and Venus when they're aligned in their orbits (~40 million kilometers, or ~0.267 AU) should be a fine low-ish end. Even assuming only one of every five Warspheres are of sufficient size to support life, that's 1 of these per 1.335 AU of the perimeter... Perimeter of Circle with Radius of 50 AU: 314.16 AU 314.16 / 1.335 = 235.32 planet-sized Warspheres, rounded down to 235- 1.015 x 235 = 238.525 Foe. Pretty low Solar System level, but Solar System level nonetheless. Space Flight Since this, too, becomes a destination that can be reached within the story given our old timeframe... well, yeah. I'll stick with the average of 50 AU to keep things simple- 7.48e+12 meters / 30 seconds = 249333333333 m/s, or 831.69 C 7.48e+12 meters / 25 seconds = 299200000000 m/s, or 998.02 C 7.48e+12 meters / 20 seconds = 374000000000 m/s, or 1247.53 C Constellation Forms The Celestials, such as Odin, are constellations in the sky in their truest state. Being components of their "body", the stars that make up these celestials (and the energy binding them to their shape) can be shifted, twisted, etc. by the Celestials in question... so, more Inverse Square Law time. I couldn't find a whole awful lot about how far apart the stars in various constellations are... but these constellations seem comparable to our own real-world Orion, whose stars vary between being 243 and 1360 light years away from us. It doesn't account for the horizontal distance between them, I suppose, but it makes for a nice enough lowball: 1360 - 243 = 1117 light years in diameter (558.5 light year "blast" radius) U = 5.693e+41 Joules Er = 5.284e+18 meters (558.5 LY) Br = 659700000 meters E = 4U(Er/Br)^2 4(5.693e+41)((5.284e+18/659700000)^2) = E E = 1.4609e+62 Joules, or 1.4609 ExaFoe. Granted, the actual main cast probably don't scale to this at this point in the story- at best, they get some small portion of it... Act V And finally, the top-tier stuff. Final Showdown: The Great Sloan Wall The Great Sloan Wall is where Zain initially reawakens from the Daathe into the Malkuth (material reality), whereupon he recieves some directions back to Earth from the spirits of the elves who once made their home there: though, following a ride there within the spacecraft he managed to salvage (with Magus's help), he can fly there and back freely (along with the rest of the party, once they recieve their final power-up) within our standard timeframe... Distance between Milky Way and Great Sloan Wall: ~1 billion light years Timeframe: 30/25/20 seconds Casual Intergalactic Flight (Low-End): 1.0519e+15 C, or 1.0519 quadrillion times light speed Casual Intergalactic Flight (Mid-End): 1.2623e+15 C, or 1.2623 quadrillion times light speed Casual Intergalactic Flight (High-End): 1.5779e+15 C, or 1.5779 quadrillion times light speed Naux Avatar's Morphegael Blazing Naux Omega, in a bid to turn the tables on the protagonists as they put him to the proverbial ropes, intentionally misses an attacking Magus with a Morphegael Blazing so as to aim it directly towards a distant Earth; a beat, and Tessera, figuring out what is going on, activates her one-time-use "Return to Earth" gadget Magus crafted in case of an emergency prior to the showdown and parries the attack. Thus, Naux fails to peel open the world and reach Yggdrasil's root, though he did begin to better control the matchup by virtue of moving the fight back to Earth... If a "beat" is to be taken to be around two, three seconds, then this is another workable speed feat, since the whole party can dodge this without too much trouble at close range 1000000000 light years / 3 seconds = 1.0519e+16 C, or 10.519 quadrillion times light speed. That's, uhh, about it I suppose. The rest of the stuff in the verse isn't exactly quantifiable in terms of calculations or would be redundant. So, Final Yield Act I Lightning Speed Cannonballs *Low-End: 188.79 Tons of TNT *Mid-End: 251.95 Tons of TNT *High-End: 335.93 Tons of TNT Deflecting a Cannonball: Mach 4107.29 Zain vs Tessera: 1.038 Kilotons of TNT AFter the Storm *Low-End: 2.024 Kilotons of TNT. *Mid-End: 3.601 Kilotons of TNT. *High-End: 8.103 Kilotons of TNT. Flying to Houston *Low-End: Mach 129.20 *Mid-End: Mach 155.04 *High-End: Mach 193.80 Lifting A Purple Person: Class 25+ Act II Metenros Makes Mountains: 4.82 Gigatons of TNT Grand Mountain Slam: 44.05 Gigatons of TNT Breaking Out: Class T Around the World *Low-End: Mach 1947.28. *Mid-End: Mach 2336.73. *High-End: Mach 2920.92. Act III To The Moon *Low-End: 0.0425 C *Mid-End: 0.051 C *High-End: 0.0638 C ...That's No Moon-!: 5.02 Zettatons of TNT. "Lightning Faster Than Lightning": 3.71 C Act IV Maintaining Equilibrium: 238.525 Foe Space Flight *Low-End: 831.69 C *Mid-End: 998.02 C *High-End: 1247.53 C Constellation Forms: 1.4609 ExaFoe Act V Final Showdown: The Great Sloan Wall *Low-End: 1.0519e+15 C *Mid-End: 1.2623e+15 C *High-End: 1.5779e+15 C Naux Avatar's Morphegael Blazing: 1.0519e+16 C Category:Blog posts Category:Perpetual's Pages Category:Calculations